The Culprit
by FotoBridgeT2
Summary: Fluff. Oneshot. Who's stunk up the crime lab? Who's responsible. GSR


_**An incredibly fluffy piece written just because. Set about two years passed season seven finale. Enjoy.**_

_**I own Charlie and Carrie and that's it. Grissom and Sara do not belong to me (although I am holding out hopes that I'll get Greg for my birthday)**_

Greg stared at the dark eyed creature in front of him, suspicion evident in his face. Charles had done it, he knew he had. And now Greg had to face the consequences. Soon the evidence began to fill the break-room, an undeniable odor.

Carrie the new intern came in and smiled alluringly at Greg. Until she noticed Charlie.

"Um. Greg. Your baby stinks."

"Oh no. He's not _my _baby. I'm just baby-sitting. And I know he stinks. He just, he just…" Greg's nose wrinkled and he nearly gagged. Eight month old Charlie just giggled.

"Well, don't you think you should change him?" Carrie looked at the baby and back to the man who was still eying him like he was a little green alien.

"Me? Change him? No way. No way!" Greg's voice rose on the last and he looked up as Conrad Ecklie entered the break room.

"What the hell is that smell?" The man demanded, then seeing Charlie. "Sanders, why is there a baby in my lab?" 

"Um. Well. Um." Greg looked to Carrie for help but she just shook her head and escaped, leaving Greg to face Ecklie. "I uh…"

"Wait. Let me guess. It's Sidle's isn't it?" Ecklie sneered. "Thinks the rules don't apply to her. Get that kid out of here, Sanders. Now!"

Greg scooped the diaper bag up and slung it over his shoulders, letting out a small curse when the weight of it nearly pulled him over. _Sara carried this around with her every day? _He picked baby Charlie up and held him at arms length and the baby just laughed and kicked his little baby feet, flashing Greg that famous Sidle-smile. The baby was the very image of his mother.

He carried him past trace, looking for Sara but not seeing her. He'd hoped she'd somehow returned from court early. No such luck. By now Greg was feeling a little nauseated from the diaper smell and knew he needed to find someone to help. _Catherine! Catherine's had a kid!_

He rounded the lab, passed the layout room where Nick and Warrick worked. They looked up and laughed as he passed. He'd almost made it to Catherine's office when a large throng of people rounded the corner, nearly plowing into him and baby Charlie. Greg looked at the sheriff mutely, barely registering the group of potential investors and various heads of departments.

"CSI Sanders, care to explain to me why a baby is in the crime lab?" The sheriff asked, as the dozen or so people turned to look at the man and the brown-eyed laughing baby still held at a distance from Greg's nose.

"Uh. You see, uh…his mother had court and the baby-sitter has the flu. She just asked me to watch him for a little bit." Greg stuttered as the group parted and a silver-haired man stepped to the forefront. Greg had never been so happy to see Grissom in his life.

"Greg—why are you holding Charlie like that?" Grissom asked, subtly trying to dislodge the blond CEO of a medical supply company from his arm. She'd attached herself to him for the entire tour of the lab. He couldn't rebuke her without potentially loosing her company's funding. It had not been a pleasant two hours by any means.

"Uh. Well. I think he may have messed his diaper." Greg felt the heat flood his cheeks as most of the group—predominantly businessmen in their forties—stepped back after getting a whif of Charlie-exhaust.

"That hadn't escaped my notice, son. So why haven't you changed him?" Grissom examined the boy clutched in Greg's hand almost clinically, taking in the dark curls, the deep brown eyes, the wide smile with a gap between the four teeth the baby possessed, the spark of intelligence and mischief in the eyes.

"Well, I uh, was looking for Sara. Or, or Catherine."

"So you're telling me you can deal with dead, decomposed bodies on a nightly basis, but not a dirty diaper?" A feminine voice called from behind Greg, "If I had known that I would have left him with Doc Robbins in the morgue."

"You'd leave your baby in the morgue? Morbid, Sara, morbid." Catherine asked from her position at the back of the group, stuck between two potential investors.

"I'm sorry, Greg. They've delayed my testimony again and I have to go back in an hour. Was he any trouble besides the diaper?"

"No." Greg still held the baby at arm's length, separating Sara from the large group still staring at the scene in front of them. "But, uh, could one of you take him, my arms are getting tired, and he smells really bad?"

Sara, Catherine and Grissom as well as some of the investors laughed, the sounds echoed by the baby. The sheriff was beginning to look annoyed.

"Ms. Sidle, since when is the crime lab a day care facility?" He gave her a stern glare which she ignored.

"Since you kept my husband three hours past the end of his shift, Sheriff." Sara gave him her haughtiest glare as she reached out to take her son from his embarrassed godfather. "Come here, baby, we'll go to Daddy's office and get changed. Then we'll see who else we can get to baby-sit while Mommy goes and testifies."

She carried the baby down the hall after grabbing the diaper bag and had almost reached the corner before Grissom spoke. "Sara!"

"Yes?"

"Bring him back when you've finished. I'll be done here shortly." The entire group of investors, including the blonde, stared at the quiet entomologist who had spoken very little on the duration of the tour. 

"Sure thing." She smiled at him, that secret smile meant just for him, "Ok, baby. You heard Daddy, you're going to ride home with him while Mommy goes to that icky old courthouse."

The blonde quickly stepped away from Grissom, giving him a shocked look. Grissom turned to the group of investors and smiled, revealing the dimples his son had inherited. "That's my wife, Sara, one of the best CSIs in the lab and my son Charlie. They're a bit of a handful, so I hope you'll excuse me."

They watched him walkway, a man with a happy quirk to his walk and a smile on his lips as he followed the trail of the pretty, young brunette and the happy, giggling baby.


End file.
